Ai no Fuyu
by Bruna-Hime
Summary: ...mas o que mais me chamara atenção foi os grandes olhos cor de chocolate me olhando assustados..." Presente para Priih.ncesa
1. Chapter 1

_**Oiie gente! *-* To aqui com uma fic de fim de ano, ta... Eu sei que 2009 já acabou e que o Natal já passou, mas ainda assim ta valendo! xD Eu acho neh. É presentinho pra ! *-* Minha amiga maravilhosa! Obrigada por ser minha amiga!**_

_**Boa leitura**_

_**Naruto não me pertence ¬¬°**_

Ai no Fuyu

Capitulo I – Chocolate

Eu não gosto muito do inverno, ele é frio, monótono e extremamente branco, fora que temos que gastar com o Natal e o Ano Novo e sinceramente, o meu salário de arquiteto não cobre tudo o que eu preciso pagar durante essa estação. Maldita hora em que eu escolhi ser livre da família Hyuuga e seguir a carreira de arquiteto!

_- Neji-niisan?_

Eu sempre soube que ia me arrepender, mas a minha idiotice não me deixava enxergar que ser um dos donos das empresas Hyuuga junto com Hinata-sama ia ser o melhor pra mim, mas não... Eu tinha que seguir os malditos conselhos do Naruto, aquele loiro idiota... "Você não tem que se prender a família Hyuuga" "Você é livre, pode ser o que quiser" E ainda me avisaram inúmeras vezes que eu estava errado... Mas eu nunca escuto ninguém! Maldita hora pra ser cabeça dura!

_- Neji-niisan está me escutando? _

Eu já disse que sou um idiota? E ao que me parece além de idiota eu sou um reclamão, chato e rabugento, eu não quero me aturar quando mais velho, será mesmo que as coisas vão continuar assim? Afinal, eu tenho apenas 23 anos as coisas podem melhor certo?

Não... Elas **TÊM** que melhorar... Eu não quero continuar reclamando assim...

- Neji!

- Hã? – Eu disse para a mulher sentada na cadeira de uma mesa de mogno enorme. – O que disse Hinata-sama?

- Neji-niisan! Você não prestou atenção uma palavra do que eu disse até agora não é? – Ela disse cruzando os braços. – Estava pensando em quê?

- Em nada de importante... – Eu disse, ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado, era impossível enganar a Hinata, pelo menos pra mim e pro Uchiha namorado dela.

- Aham... Sei... Bom então vamos continuar... O que você achou da decoração do salão? – Ela me perguntou me mostrando algumas fotos de decorações.

Raras eram às vezes em que eu visitava as empresas Hyuuga e aquela ocasião era uma delas, minha prima Hinata havia me pedido para ir até lá ajudá-la em alguns assuntos do baile de Natal que ela promove todo o ano para a família Hyuuga e alguns amigos.

- Está ótimo! – Eu disse observando a decoração prata das fotos. – Você sabe que eu não tenho o seu bom gosto pra isso, não sei por que me chamou aqui.

- Eu precisava de opiniões Nii-san! – Ela dizia recolhendo as fotos e me mostrando o cardápio do baile. – E o que acha do buffet que eu contratei?

- Excelente Hinata-sama! – Eu disse, ela sorriu em agradecimento.

- Ótimo, agora só preciso mandar os convites para todos! – Ela disse guardando todos os papéis que havia me mostrado.

Fechei a cara, eu não aprovava a idéia dela chamar todos que estudaram com a gente, afinal, eu não gosto de ficar lembrando do meu passado quando eu não gostava da Hinata-sama... O meu passado é um tanto obscuro... E com certeza seria bastante lembrado pelos meus "colegas" do colegial.

- Você ainda não desistiu da idéia de chamar todo mundo do colegial não é? – Eu perguntei fitando-a tirar alguns convites da gaveta.

- Com certeza não! – Ela disse sorrindo. – Neji-niisan, são nossos antigos colegas de classe temos um passado inteiro juntos!

- A certo... Não vou insistir mais com você... – Eu disse já me levantando. – Agora já está na hora de eu ir.

- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu. – Muito obrigada pela ajuda Neji-niisan!

- Não se preocupe, aliás, eu nem ajudei em muita coisa!

- Claro que ajudou! Sua opinião valeu muito!

Ela disse sorrindo docemente, típico da Hinata, não sei como ela conseguiu ficar com o Uchiha, um cara totalmente diferente dela, mas pelo menos cuida muito bem da minha prima, bem melhor que o Inuzuka, mas isso não vem ao caso agora...

Comecei a andar até a porta.

- Ja ne Hinata-sama.

- Ja ne Neji-niisan. – Eu disse já fechando a porta.

Pus-me a andar por aquele enorme corredor de paredes brancas e em um minuto eu já estava no elevador indo para o térreo daquele enorme prédio, olhei para meu relógio de pulso, 15:45 h, não estava tão tarde assim, quando pus meu pé pra fora daquele prédio tive um encontro nada legal com um desconhecido, em outras palavras, trombei com alguém. E doeu! Só um pouco claro, instantaneamente eu segurei a mão do desconhecido para que ele não fosse de encontro ao chão, e para minha maior surpresa, era uma mulher, uma bela mulher. Os cabelos longos e castanhos caiam pelos ombros, o casaco azul e felpudo escondia curvas que eu imaginava poder olhar, mas o que mais me chamara atenção foi os grandes olhos cor de chocolate me olhando assustados.

- Me desculpe. – Eu disse soltando a mão da garota.

- Não tudo bem, eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. – Ela disse pegando a sacola que caira no chão e depois sorrindo abertamente.

- Tá tudo bem... – Eu disse um pouco abobado, aquele sorriso era o mais lindo que eu já vira em toda a minha vida.

- Bom, então até mais. – Ela disse entrando no prédio Hyuuga.

- Até mais...

Eu sussurrei mais pra mim mesmo do que para ela, estava ali parado no meio da calçada em frente ao prédio Hyuuga onde a qualquer momento poderia entrar um parente meu, olhando pro nada feito um idiota pensando nos olhos de chocolate de uma garota que eu nem mesmo conheço, mas que me lembra alguma coisa que eu não faço a mínima idéia do que seja!

Hoje não está sendo um dia muito produtivo, suspirei, precisava urgentemente tomar um café. Parei na primeira lanchonete que pude julgar agradável, logo uma garçonete sorridente veio me atender.

- Boa tarde, no que posso ajudar? – Ela disse sorrindo e pronta para anotar o meu pedido em seu bloquinho de papel.

- Hã... Por favor um chocolate-quente! – Eu disse para a moça estranhando a mim mesmo.

- Hai, já vou buscar senhor! – Ela disse se retirando.

Olhei para a mesa de madeira indignado, na minha cabeça o meu pedido seria uma boa xícara de café, mas a minha boca havia pedido chocolate-quente, como?

Foi ai que a imagem da garota que eu havia trombado minutos atrás veio a minha cabeça, e do jeito que a coisa ia, ela não ia sair tão cedo de lá. Suspirei, como aqueles olhos de chocolate poderiam me trazer um sentimento tão nostálgico, uma lembrança que eu não sabia qual, um mistério... Acho que eu estou enlouquecendo de vez, talvez esteja trabalhando demais, ou talvez esteja apenas pensando demais, o que é estranho, pois eu nunca vi nada de ruim em pensar, ao contrário, pensar é sempre bom...

- Hyuuga Neji você está pirando! – Eu disse pra mim mesmo.

- Falando sozinho você apenas confirma que você está pirando. – De imediato eu olhei para a dona da voz feminina e me deparei com um belo par de olhos castanhos, cor de chocolate.

- Você não é a moça dos olhos de chocolate que eu acabei de trombar? – Perguntei abobado. Como isso aconteceu? Foi só pensar nos olhos dela que ela apareceu? Preciso praticar isso...

- Moça dos olhos de chocolate!? Muito obrigada. – Ela disse sorrindo abertamente. – Posso me sentar aqui?

- Claro! – Eu olhava para ela feito um idiota e isso deve ter feito o sorriso dela aumentar.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse se sentando.

Eu observava cada movimento dela, eram sutis, a mesma garçonete que me atendeu veio de prontidão atendê-la, a garota dos olhos de chocolate sorria enquanto fazia o seu pedido. Após pedir, ela me fitou com um sorriso.

- Vi que você não estava comendo nada e resolvi pedir uma torta de uva para nós tudo bem? – Ela disse.

- Aham... – Eu disse apenas fechando os olhos.

Em alguns minutos ela desatara a falar várias coisas, eu não escutava a maioria delas, estava hipnotizado pela sua voz, pelo brilho dos seus olhos e pelos seus movimentos, com certeza eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo e nem queria saber, era algo bom que me fazia sorrir feito um idiota, o que eu tenho feito muito ultimamente. Fui acordado do meu transe quando ouvi um barulho de celular tocando, logo a menina dos olhos de chocolate abriu sua bolsa retirando de lá o objeto e o atendendo, fiz uma cara feia que passou despercebida por ela. Após desligar o telefone ela se virou pra mim com um pequeno sorriso terno.

- Desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir. – Ela disse já se levantando, olhei para ela confuso e ela apenas sorriu. – Foi bom falar com você Neji!

E assim ela se foi. Continuei a observá-la até quando ela atravessou a rua sumindo por entre os enormes prédios de Tókio, suspirei pesadamente me lembrando de algumas coisas...

_Primeiro__**:**__ Como_ _ela sabia o meu nome?_

_Segundo: Por que eu não perguntei o nome dela?_

_E terceiro: Por que ela saiu correndo sem ao menos se preocupar em deixar dinheiro para pagar a conta! ?_

Mas pelo menos valeu a pena, e sinto que ainda vamos nos ver de novo, e a minha intuição Hyuuga nunca falha!

_**Continua...**_

_**Reviews? *-***_


	2. Chapter 2

Ai no Fuyu

Capítulo II – Neve

Ver a neve da janela do meu apartamento nem sempre é tão ruim, poucas pessoas passam na rua nessa ocasião deixando o meu bairro ainda mais tranquilo, perfeito para fazer os meus projetos. O chato é que eu não tenho muitos, pra falar a verdade, só um. No fim de ano ninguém quer um arquiteto chato e calculista medindo tudo pra você ter a casa dos seus sonhos, pois no Natal todos já realizaram seus sonhos e estão felizes com o que têm! E isso não é nada bom pra mim. Suspirei. É melhor terminar logo o projeto da casa e me livrar de todo e qualquer serviço, preciso tirar umas férias...

Fui para o meu quarto onde era bem mais quentinho, peguei nos projetos jogados na cama de casal, no qual dormia apenas eu e de vez enquanto, as minhas "aventuras", afinal, eu continuo sendo um homem, e Hyuuga! Juntei todas aquelas folhas com inúmeros rascunhos e escolhi o melhor, depois eu iria enviá-lo ao meu cliente, não agora, pois provavelmente ele estaria planejando algo para o seu Natal e Ano Novo. Abri o meu guarda-roupa e peguei um casaco no tom bege para vestir, ficar em casa já estava me deixando louco! Eu gosto de tranqüilidade, mas nem tanta! Ainda mais quando ficar "tranquilo" significa pensar em um par de olhos de chocolate que não saem da minha cabeça! Isso já está se tornando uma perseguição! Aqueles olhos... Para todo o lugar que olho eu os vejo! E parece que não é a primeira vez, a... Não é mesmo!

Os olhos daquela garota me lembravam algo, aquela garota me lembrava algo! Algo que eu não conseguia lembrar, ou simplesmente, não podia... Abri a porta do meu apartamento um tanto bruscamente, assustando um pouco a vizinha já idosa que saia da porta de frente ao meu apartamento. Ela me olhou assustada e eu apenas a ignorei, não estava com paciência para velhinhas...

Sai do meu prédio um tanto apressado, havia um lugar que eu queria ir, não... Que eu **precisava** ir, caminhei até a estação de trem mais próxima. Naquela quinta-feira, o céu estava escuro, sinal que ainda haveria mais neve caindo, o que não era muito importante pra mim. O mais importante naquele momento era chegar no lugar que eu tanto esperava.

Não demorou muito até eu descer onde eu queria, andei alguns quarteirões. Aquela parte de Tókio era serena e silenciosa, poucas pessoas habitavam aquele lugar, sempre tive vontade de morar ali, mas nunca tive coragem ou dinheiro para comprar um imóvel naquele lugar. Não demorou muito e eu pude avistar o enorme parque no qual e sempre freqüentei, não por diversão, mas pelo fato de ser o melhor lugar para se lembrar as coisas.

Eu entrei no lugar, o chão e as árvores estavam cobertos de neve, os bancos vazios e o silêncio absoluto deixavam o lugar ainda melhor pra mim, sempre gostei de pensar naquele lugar, ainda mais no inverno onde a praça se vestia de branco, a cor da minha pele, dos meus olhos, das paredes da minha casa, de muitos dos meus lençóis, do clã Hyuuga, da minha vida! Apesar de eu gostar bastante dessa cor neutra, o marrom dos olhos de chocolate daquela garota ocupava o primeiro lugar do meu ranking de preferências em relação às cores. E eu sabia o por que, pelo menos desconfiava.

Sentei-me em um daqueles bancos retirando com a mão um pouco da neve alojada ali, sentado pude observar melhor como aquele lugar mudara desde a primeira vez que eu fui ali com o meu pai e Hinata-sama, reparando melhor, a única coisa que mudara foram a quantidade de bancos e as lixeiras novas.

- É nostálgico voltar aqui, e nem sei se é bom ou ruim... – Eu disse pra mim mesmo.

- Vejo que você continua falando sozinho! – A voz me deu um belo susto me virei para trás rapidamente me encontrando com um belo par de olhos de chocolate.

Ela sorriu docemente e eu pude respirar aliviado, pelo menos era alguém que eu supostamente conhecia e não um tarado atrás de morenos lindos como eu!

O que é?

Eu posso atrair muitos tarados e taradas com a minha beleza Hyuuga! Mas deixado o assunto dos tarados de lado... Pude sentir a mulher sentar ao meu lado e acompanhar o meu olhar para a paisagem daquele parque tão belo e inexplorado.

- Aqui é um belo parque não é? – Ela disse com a voz suave.

- É sim... – Eu concordei. – Como conhece esse lugar, eu sempre venho aqui desde criança e nunca a vi por aqui!

- Tem certeza? – Ela disse rindo, fiz uma expressão confusa, será que eu já a conhecia e não me lembrava? – Bom, eu moro por perto e sempre visito esse local.

- Mora por perto? – Perguntei estranhando.

- Moro há algumas ruas daqui. – Ela me respondeu sorrindo.

Os cabelos longos estavam presos em uma trança de lado, naquele dia ela usava uma calça azul com uma blusa branca e um casaco no tom de gelo, como de se esperar daquela mulher, ela estava incrivelmente bonita, instantaneamente me aproximei dela, mas um pequeno floco de neve interveio uma maior aproximação dela.

- Um floco de neve... – Ela disse com os olhos brilhando. – Está nevando!

E a cada novo floco de neve que caia sobre nós o sorriso da garota aumentava, ela já não parecia mais a mulher no qual eu havia trombado ontem, parecia mais um criança encantada com o milagre da natureza que é a neve, e eu posso dizer que gosto dessa reação dela, senti ela pegar na minha mão, mesmo nós dois usando luvas, não pude evitar de sentir o calor que emanava de sua pele.

- Vamos fazer bonecos de neve! – Ela disse se levantando e me puxando junto.

- Bonecos de neve? – Eu perguntei. – Isso não é meio infantil?

- E o que é que tem? – Ela disse sorrindo. – Não tem ninguém aqui além de nós, mesmo!

Ela disse já formando uma grande bola de neve para servir de corpo para o boneco, suspirei pesadamente e depois sorri, não haveria outra opção, então comecei a ajudá-la a fazer o boneco de neve.

E antes que você pergunte...

Sim, Hyuuga's sorriem e também fazem bonecos de neve!

Eu pelo menos... E sei que a Hinata-sama também!

Vi a garota brincar com toda aquela neve era algo tão simples, porém significativo e que me trazia lembranças... Lembranças de uma época no qual eu não era um Hyuuga chato e arrogante, ok... Eu era arrogante, mas não tanto quanto agora! Eu pelo menos não tinha preocupações bobas e superficiais, apenas me divertia e aproveitava a minha juventude...

Bons tempos... Velhos tempos...

Mas esses tempos já se foram e agora eu tenho que me preocupar comigo e com essa maluca que não para de brincar com a neve podemos pegar um resfriado ou algo do tipo e eu não to nem um pouquinho a fim de ficar espirrando no baile que a Hinata-sama irá promover.

- Hey! Você não acha que é hora de ir? – Eu disse me aproximando da mulher que ainda brincava com o boneco de neve.

- Ah... Mas agora que está tão legal! ? – Ela disse manhosamente o que me fez rir. – Vamos fazer só mais uma coisa, que tal?

- Ta legal... – Eu disse me dando por vencido, aquela cara de cachorro pidão era muito tentadora. – O que é?

- Anjos de neve! – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Anjos de neve? – Eu perguntei um pouco assustado, só uma pessoa que eu conheci gostava tanto de fazer anjos de neve e era tão parecida com ela...

- É sim! Vem! Vamos fazer alguns!

Ela disse pegando em minha mão e me arrastando para o chão coberto de neve, ela balançava os braços e as pernas freneticamente formando a figura de um anjo na neve branca e macia, sua expressão espontânea e alegre também era parecida com a de um anjo e agora eu sabia de uma coisa...

Eu conhecia aquela mulher de longa data.

- Vamos, Neji-kun! Você não vai fazer anjos de neve! ? – E aquelas palavras foram a confirmação.

Eu, definitivamente, conhecia aquela mulher.

Sorri, agora tudo se encaixava, os olhos de chocolate, o seu sorriso, o parque, o fato de ela morar próximo daqui, os anjos da neve, o "Neji-kun"... Tudo são costumes de uma só pessoa! Uma pessoa que pertencia ao meu passado, pra falar a verdade, a parte mais doce dele, ela havia sumido por tanto tempo... E agora voltou...

- Tenten, por que você sumiu e voltou agora, de repente? – Eu disse com a voz séria, ainda deitado no chão coberto de neve, eu a olhava, ela me olhava, tinha um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Achei que nunca ia perceber... – Ela disse fitando o céu nublado. – Não falei que era eu, pois queria saber se você havia me esquecido...

- Você sabe que eu nunca te esqueceria! – Rebati, por que era verdade, poderia esquecer de qualquer um, menos dela!

- Então por que não lembrou de mim assim que me viu! ? – Ela disse um pouco irritada, percebi um pouco de mágoa no tom de sua voz.

- Por que eu gostava de você, não pela aparência, mas pelo seu jeito. – Eu disse calmo, também fitando o céu. – Precisava ver se era você mesmo pelo seu jeito, e também, você cresceu e mudou muito! Só quero saber, por que se foi?

- Tudo bem... Eu vou lhe contar...

Ela disse se sentando na neve e me encarando, fiz o mesmo, pela sua expressão boa coisa não era, mas eu não ligava só queria saber de uma coisa...

Por que Tenten havia me deixado! ?

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Está ai o último capítulo, obrigada as pessoas que leram e comentaram, foram poucos, mas mesmo assim fiquei muito feliz mesmo!

Obrigada! Boa leitura!

Ai no Fuyu

Capítulo III – Passado

Não me lembro muito bem de quando eu conheci a Tenten, mas sei que faz um bom tempo, eu devia ter uns 7 ou 8 anos... Imagem só, eu em miniatura correndo por um parque repleto de neve e dando de cara com uma gigante árvore, e depois eu com o nariz vermelho chorando.

Sim, Hyuuga's choraram, pelo menos quando pequenos!

Bom, mas enquanto o "mini-Neji" chorava com a dor em seu lindo e perfeito nariz eis que surge do nada uma pequena garotinha de olhos de chocolate e cabelos castanhos presos em um par de coques e se abaixa em frente a mim e com o olhar mais doce que eu já havia visto em todos os meus 7 ou 8 anos de idade, pergunta:

_- Você está bem?_

Foi assim que eu conheci a Tenten, ela morava perto daquela região e ia aquele parque sempre que podia, passamos a brincar juntos e depois a estudar juntos, nossos pais até mesmo se conheciam! Nós fomos crescendo, mas a amizade perpetuava, quero dizer, ela cresceu eu virou algo que na época eu não conhecia muito bem. Foi com 13 anos que eu descobri que amava Tenten, só que eu era orgulhoso demais para falar isso pra ela, precisamos de mais um ano para que _ela_ falasse que gostava de mim. E a partir daí começaram os melhores anos da minha vida, quando comecei a namorar Tenten, eu era realmente apaixonado por ela, e ela por mim, mas no fim do 3° ano, quando íamos formar eis que acontece algo trágico comigo, no dia do baile de fim de ano, o primeiro que Hinata-sama promovera, Sakura, uma das amigas de Tenten e Hinata me liga com a voz chorosa, eu achei que algo havia acontecido ao Sasuke ou Naruto, os melhores amigos dela, mas era diferente, era alguma coisa que me afetava.

- Neji... Ela se foi...

Foi o que Sakura me disse, eu, inocentemente perguntei:

- Ela quem? Sakura, me fale quem se foi?

- Tenten, ela se mudou de repente! Fiquei sabendo agora que liguei para a casa dela e disseram que ela havia mudado para a Europa e que nunca mais ia voltar!

Foi ai que o meu mundo caiu, e quase entrei em depressão, eu disse quase, Hyuuga's choram, mas não entram em depressão! E eu chorei, pela segunda vez em toda a minha vida uma lágrima rolou no meu rosto perfeito! E agora, depois de tanto tempo quando eu finalmente superei a perda do meu primeiro amor, ela vem e reaparece e está aqui, agora, na minha frente de cabeça baixa, isso é muito difícil de entender, é muita coisa para um Hyuuga quase sem sentimentos!

- Vamos Tenten, eu estou esperando, por que você me deixou? – Eu perguntei sério.

- É complicado Neji... – Ela disse com a voz embargada, ela prendia o choro e eu sei que fazia um enorme esforço pra isso, Tenten odiava chorar, principalmente na minha frente.

- Vamos Tenten... – Eu disse com a voz mais amena. – Sei que tem um bom motivo, me conte agora.

Ela sorriu, fora a Hinata-sama, Tenten era a única pessoa que podia me deixar uma pessoa doce, deve ser algo que só elas tem, uma espécie de força que fazem os homens frios virarem as criaturas mais doces desse mundo, isso acontece com o Gaara, comigo, o Sasuke e mais todos os homens frios existentes.

- Bom, uma semana antes do baile os meus pais sofreram um acidente de carro e morreram. – Ok isso foi meio chocante, bem que eu tinha reparado algo diferente nela naquela época, o brilho dos olhos dela havia sumido e a sua alegria era falsa. – E eu não tinha mais nenhum familiar aqui no Japão e ficou decidido que em uma semana eu voltaria para Europa, onde eu nasci e tinha algumas tias ainda.

- E por que você não contou nada do que estava acontecendo para mim? – Eu disse em misto de preocupação e raiva.

- Eu não queria estragar o seu fim de ano e nem o de ninguém com os meus problemas... – Ela disse com a voz pesarosa e com um sorriso triste. – Por isso não contei nada...

- Pois não devia! – Eu disse fingindo uma irritação. – Você não devia carregar toda essa dor sozinha, amigos servem para isso, eu estaria pronto para te ajudar!

- Neji...

Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos e com um sorriso nos lábios e pela primeira vez ela se permitiu chorar na minha frente, ela havia mudado, estava mais crescida e adulta, há alguns anos atrás ela não deixaria o seu orgulho de lado como está fazendo agora. Ver a Tenten chorar assim, não era uma coisa boa, não para mim, então a abracei e sussurrei ao pé do seu ouvido.

- Calma... Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você.

Nesse momentos nossos olhos se encontraram, foi irresistível e inevitável, eu enlacei sua cintura com um dos braços deixando nos corpos ainda mais colados, as lágrimas já havia cessado, e agora ela se mantinha presa em meu olhar e eu no dela, aos poucos fomos nos aproximando um do outro, eu já podia sentir a respiração dela bater em mim quando tomei seus lábios em um beijo lento e apaixonado, não eram apenas os olhos feitos de chocolate, mas a boca também, o sabor daquele beijo era gostoso como chocolate meio-amargo, daqueles que você nunca enjoa! E de fato, eu nunca iria enjoar do beijo de Tenten! Nos separamos e colamos nossas testas.

- Ainda bem que você voltou Tenten... – Eu disse fechando os olhos, ainda pude sentir ela afogar o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

- Obrigada por me receber Neji-_kun_...

O salão estava cheio, eu via gente por todo o canto o que me cansava muito, e o pior, eram todos ex-colegas de classe meu e de Hinata-sama! Não havia um Hyuuga fora eu e Hinata-sama naquele imenso salão, aquela festa só poderia dar em merda... E com certeza aquilo tudo tinha dedo de Uzumaki e Uchiha, os dois maiores influenciadores de Hinata-sama, eu não cuidei tão bem dela para entregá-la para esses dois malucos!

- Olá Neji! Feliz Natal cara! – E por falar neles...

- Oi Neji!

- Olá Naruto, Sasuke... – Eu fiz um meneio com a cabeça que foi correspondido por um meneio de Sasuke e um sorriso de Naruto.

- E ai... Ta gostando da festinha, eu e o teme aqui é que ajudamos a Hina a arrumar tudo! – Eu sabia!

- Deu pra perceber... – Eu disse observando uma ruiva com um vestido totalmente indiscreto passar perto da gente lançando um olhar sedutor.

- Ficou interessado? – Naruto disse apoiando-se no meu ombro. – Aquela ali é a Karin do 2° ano, ela ficou uma gostosa...

- E eu tenho que concordar... – Sasuke disse fechando os olhos e assentindo com a cabeça.

O pior: Eu também concordava com eles...

- Se você quiser é só falar com a gente que te passamos o histórico de qualquer uma daqui! – Naruto disse dando uma boa olhada no salão repleto de mulheres.

- Queria saber o que a Hinata-sama diria vendo vocês falarem assim... – Eu disse sorrindo de canto, sabia que havia atingido o ponto fraco de ambos. – Mas eu não estou interessado em nenhuma...

- Não? O garanhão Hyuuga não está interessado em mulher nenhuma daqui? Acho que você ta passando para o outro lado da força Neji... – Disse Sasuke abrindo um sorrisinho debochado.

- Não é isso seu idiota! Eu estou esperando a minha mulher... – Eu disse fechando os olhos e lembrando de Tenten.

- Sua mulher? Você se casou e não me falou nada! ? – O escandaloso Naruto falou recebendo um pedala do amigo Sasuke.

- Não né seu idiota! – Sasuke disse ao amigo e depois se voltou a mim com um olhar malicioso. – Ele ta falando que está esperando uma mulher especial, deve ser um rolo...

- Lamento dizer que não é apenas um rolo... – Eu disse bebendo um pouco do champanhe que eu segurava.

- Ih... Quem colocou uma coleira no cachorrão Hyuuga? – Naruto zombou de mim.

No mesmo momento eu olhei para a entrada do salão entrava ali a mulher mais bela do mundo, Tenten estava com os cabelos soltos e ondulados caindo pelos ombros e pelas costas, o vestido verde tomara-que-caia estava perfeito nela, ela vinha em direção a mim sorrindo.

- Aquela mulher ali. – Eu disse apontando levemente a taça de champanhe para Tenten e deixando a taça com um dos dois indo imediatamente em direção dela.

Eu sabia que Sasuke e Naruto não estranhavam a minha atitude, eu sabia que também tinha dedo deles nessa história da Tenten voltar de repente, é... Afinal, eu não iria trombar com ela nas empresas Hyuuga por nada!

- Você está linda... – Eu disse assim que a encontrei. Ela sorriu pra mim.

- Você também! Ficou muito bem de terno. – Ela disse arrumando um pouco a minha gravata, logo uma música lenta começou a tocar.

- Gostaria de dançar? – Eu perguntei estendendo a mão.

- Mas eu nem falei com a Hinata, a Sakura, o Naruto, o Sasuke... – Ela disse.

- Relaxa, você fala depois com ela, vamos dança comigo? – Eu insisti, ela sorriu se dando por vencida e aceitando a minha mão.

Aquela noite foi a melhor da minha vida, com Tenten em meus braços tudo foi maravilhoso! Nem mesmo no final quando Naruto e Sasuke estavam completamente bêbados e os dois quase se agarravam no meio do salão e ainda quase levaram Hinata-sama junto nesse projeto de orgia, eu tive que tirar uma foto...

Acho que agora o inverno não é mais tão ruim, pelo menos não quando se tem alguém para te esquentar nas noites frias!

_************ Owari ************_

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
